Of the House Capulet
by CJESTER
Summary: Enter Kagome cousin of Capulet Kikyou(Juliet) to meet her Love the mystery known as Sesshoumaru Tai Montague. Fiction bases off of Romeo and Juliet. After the attempt of suicide and failure causes Kikyou to live with her cousin Kagome who is fooled by Ses
1. Cousin of Capulet

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I own Romeo and Juliet. This is just a crossover. Sort of.

* * *

_'Enter' _

_' Chor__. Two households, both alike in dignity._

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil Blood makes civil hands unclean.'_

"William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet."

* * *

**Of the House Capulet.**

**Act I:**

**Scene I: Cousin of Capulet.**

**Begin:**

Kagome looked over her checklist one last time as she scanned and counted packed boxes. A few were marked kitchen, others bedroom, and some bath, signifying she was moving. Upon further inspection of the tops of each box it read Verona Beach.

She was moving there to live with her aunt, cousin and uncle. Her cousin, Kikyou had recently been released from the hospital after she and her lover attempted suicide and failed.

This attempt had caused the rivalry between their families to blaze wildly with anger and the blame was dowsed evenly upon them.

She hadn't a choice in the matter when her mother died days after her brother had been slain by Kikyou's lover, Inuyasha the son of the Lord Tai Montague. The word of her mother's death reached her aunt who quickly sent for her to come and stay with what family she had left.

A knock at the door pulled her from the calculations she was finishing followed by the greeting of her aunts shrill voice. "Kagome, my sweet niece where art thou? It is your aunt, The Lady of the Capulet House." Kagome smiled noticing her aunt's way of introducing herself. "Aye child, have ye heard your cousin grows away."

"Shall she be ill for many days?" Kagome asked coming out into the foyer embracing her aunt in a hug.

The lady looked at her eyes wide staring at her now all grown up niece after pushing away. "Yes, a few more sets and she be well. You have grown child and blossomed from your feet all the way to your bosom." Her aunt answered grabbing her hand and spinning her. "A flower indeed." She finished before clapping twice.

Twenty men entered the house gathering boxes and bustling about moving them outside and onto the truck. "Lady, why so many men?" Kagome asked still watching the men removing the boxes.

She was going to leave the most of it there in hopes to come back when she was older but her aunt had another idea. "Child, listen to me. Ye won't be staying with me? Ye will be living with Kikyou and that's tis the reason for moving everything to fair Verona my dear." Kagome scratched her neck while the men quickly removed all the furniture and left. "See child. Now may we dine like the gods in reunion?"

The lady pulled her to a black limo and pushed her inside where she met her uncles prying eyes and her cousin's sad expression and sat down. Her aunt soon joined them smile laced across her features. "To Kyoto Club."

**Scene II:**

**A Meeting of Lover and Quarrel.**

The Kyoto Club

**Enter:**

Head of the house of Capulet entered followed by his wife child and niece, the heiress to Tybalt's legacy. She followed head low after being told the Tai Montague son's were present at a table in the club. She heard her aunt curse someone and looked up to see a man standing in front of Kikyou sadness evident in his eyes. "Kikyou, you are my sun and for many morns I have woken to darkness."

Her jaw dropped this was the man who had slaughtered her brother in cold blood. She watched as her uncle tried to press past another man without success. Both had white silky hair but the one who kept her uncle from rushing and murdering the other was taller and more defined. His long hair reached just below the knee and the black suit her wore did him no justice. He was gorgeous and it was evident he was a Tai Montague by the sword he had at his side which brandished the insignia of his house. "Inuyasha."

Kikyou embraced him almost instantly earning a gasp from all three of her family members, but Kagome's was the most pronounced. The other Tai Montague turned staring at her with disgust before ripping his sibling from her cousin's arms. "Inuyasha, father will not want to hear of this fray. Leave." He bit catching one last glance of Kagome before dragging his brother out of the club.

"Kikyou, his words are right this is a fray not between our families but the family members in each against your illegitimate marriage with their kind." He mother bit shoving Kikyou into a booth and sitting next to her. "Our families are slowly discussing our choices in the matter. You will have limited time together until than. Kagome sit next to your uncle."

Kagome who was still staring at the door turned to her aunt and nodded before seating herself next to her uncle. "Order graciously, this dinner is for family!" he roared pulling Kagome in for a hug and a kiss on both cheeks.

Kikyou's features shown a bit brighter after her run in with Inuyasha but Kagome knew her aunt and uncle had a hidden agenda and it seemed that it was a way to allow their child privacy with her love. She knew they were lovers before anything no matter how high strung they acted. Kikyou would be with her love soon enough and Kagome knew that it would be limited because the Eldest son of the Tai Montague house was known for his lack of forgiveness.

"Uncle, why is you hospitality limited to only a city?" Kagome asked taking a bite of her salad.

A laugh rumbled through his chest as he looked her way with a generous smile. "My, my, aren't we the smart one?" He began. "Dear child, have you noticed we are willing open this world to you as your mother did. Kikyou is moving in with you so she wakes in the morn with a Tai Montague." Drew Lord Capulet stuffing his face with a cherry tomato.

"But I may not want this outcome, my lord." Kagome said thinking about her brothers slaying at the hands of that same Tai Montague. "For he murdered my kinsmen and my brother. Did he not?" Kagome finished staring into Kikyou's eyes which at that moment burdened deeper with sadness.

"Do not speak of what you do not know." Whispered Kikyou tears welling up in her eyes.

Kagome watched her for a moment before looking back to her food. It was quiet and what chat there was, contained interest in the happenings that spanned over the years away from one another. They dined till the one and lunch was over and proceeded to the girl's new home.

**Scene III:**

**A Cold Knight.**

The girls had been in their new home alone now four hours and the only thing said was a call from Kikyou to Inuyasha who happily took the hospitality she offered.

"Kikyou." Kagome started looking to her cousin across from her next to the fireplace in a leather chair. "How shall he react? No worse how shall I react, when first meet our eyes with knowledge of names?"

Kikyou stood and came to her cousin side. "Stand." Kagome stood staring at her cousin eyes as they embraced. Tears slid down their cheeks as they both wept. Kikyou pulled away eyes on her cousin's tears still streaming down her cheeks. "Tybalt drew his sword first to duel Inuyasha slaying Mercutio his kinsmen, and he my lord slay Tybalt in revenge. You must know we married before this tragedy. First blood was that of Tai Montague and last too even, was Capulet."

The two cried until the doors bell announced the arrival of Kikyou's husband Inuyasha. "Kagome please have the maid answer and send my lord to my chamber." Kikyou said walking up the stairs and down the west corridor to her room.

Kagome did as she was told and greeted not only Inuyasha but his entourage. "Look a lady not a lord, oh a lovely lady she be." One chimed dancing in and around her his hands tracing her dress.

She slapped his hands down looking to his lord with dismay. "She waits nestled in her chamber beyond the west corridor behind the last door. Thy kinsmen may wait here in the foyer or join me in the lounge. Disarm here ye may." Kagome snapped shoving him to the sword closet to lock away their weapons. "No arms will be kept in this manor now disarm."

All five men followed suit of her demand and removed their weapons as she left for the lounge. Inuyasha removed Tessaiga followed by Miroku who placed his staff inside and both disappeared up the stairs followed by Sango, Kikyou's best friend. Inuyasha's servingman grumbled something about leaving and stuffed his sword in the closet and ran after them. One of the last two men removed the other mans swords two of them to be exact. One was Tensaiga and the other Tokijin their owner looked disgusted as he watched his kinsmen remove his sword and place all three in the closet. The maid locked it and left for the lounge where her lady wait.

"Lady Kagome, enter the son of Lord Tai Montague Sesshoumaru." The maid introduced him as he entered followed by a servingman. "Please sit the lady welcomes." Drew the maid as she left to make tea.

"Tai Montague, have no shame, as my cousin?" Bit Kagome staring at Sesshoumaru with hate. "It twas my brother your brother slain not many eves ago and yet thou have the nerve to come into the house of Capulet?" She said so low if it weren't for his demon hearing he would have never heard.

Her posture was defensive as he watched her eyes burning flames at him in the act to incinerate his very being. He glared back at her his expression never changing only an icy calm lay there. "Thou hath heard wrong. My brother killed in the name of murder for Tai Montague kinsmen's blood was spilt first only for your brothers to follow." He growled back sending a chill down her spine.

Her brother's life was taken wrongfully if he had killed Tai Montague kinsmen than he should have taken punishment from the prince and not by the hand of her enemy. "Your wrong!" she bit slamming her fist down in anger. "My brother's fate was in the hand of the prince. Thou art wrong not myself."

Sesshoumaru at this point was beyond angry as he stood from his seat staring down at her. She was over stepping her boundaries with her insolence. Not only was she from the house of Capulet but she was a woman and women did not talk back to him. "Bite your tongue wench or pay for it." He growled eyes blazing red for a moment before returning to their natural golden amber. "Your brother drew his sword and attacked consummating a duel my brother did not except. Tybalt twas a coward." He said in a low tone stepping around the tea table between them.

His advance caused Kagome to stand her arms crossed on her chest. "Tybalt was protecting my cousin from the likes of your house." Kagome stammered back holding her stance strong in front of him watching him step closer.

Neither were aware of the audience that had gathered behind them. Their tempers were flaring the closer the two were and both were ready to attack. Kagome hid a small dagger under her dress while Sesshoumaru readied his claws. They looked about to pounce when a voice stopped them before anything could happen. "Oi Fluffy, leave the girl alone and remember what you said. A fray between our houses will result in the loss of our fathers head."

Kagome lifted her gazed to Inuyasha who at that moment had his arm around Kikyou and was kissing her cheek. "I'm going outside to get some air. Kikyou if your mother calls tell her I'm indisposed."

She turned and left them all there dumbstruck. Not minutes before they had watched her ready to rip into Sesshoumaru. "Blockhead, apologize for she can play tricks." Kikyou laughed while leading her small group to the kitchen.

Kagome stood outside deep in thought looking up into the night sky tears evident on her face in the moons light. Her brother was great and he would never cowardly fight a man. He was protecting his cousin, his blood. Capulet is a name of greatness and he was the prince of cats. He was her brother her savior, who came to her side when bugs got in her hair or when neighbor boys called her names. He was no coward and she wasn't going to take such a harsh accusation sitting down. Tybalt was a warrior of love for his family, and all he wanted was to protect his family name.

She leaned on the terraces railing staring off into space remembering his laugh his face, and mostly his existence. "Tybalt." She whispered to no one in particular.

The wind blew causing her hair to whip around her face. "He died and with his death he allowed something that our families don't want to happen right now. Love." Sesshoumaru said coming out onto the terrace with her.

He watched her from the side as she shook tears running down her face. "Love, for who. Thou hast know nothing. Love hath been lost in this. I hast lost my brother and not three eves later I hath the loss of my mother. Love, what is the price of love?" She bit turning toward him. Amber met cerulean as she glared at him all the anger leaving her at once. "Love hath been overpaid for. Two lives have been lost yet only one relation has been created in its place."

**Scene IV:**

**Midnight Riders.**

A Tai Montague is known for his heart but what of one born missing his, can it easily be found by another?

A car pulled away with the lord and his servingman as a women lost watched uncertain of what to do. "My lord, wait." Her voice belted while running out to meet him. "Thou leaves and takes my heart, yet I know that it has been lost. Shall I ever have it back?" She asked as his arms caught her body mid flight to him.

Her eyes rain had stopped after he gave her his word. Word to send for her after he thought about his position. Their conversation was that of love and promises to make a war between their houses no more. He said he would write. Write his father first and have it sent the day of the wedding. His father would tell his mother. He not like his brother would meet her aunt and uncle and ask for her hand and if they were to refuse he would not give them a chance to join them on their day for he would not tell.

She would stay home not telling a soul, not even her cousin. Capulet would be no more and the name Tai Montague would be the name of all the mistresses in the house of Capulet.

He held her there for a moment before turning to Balthasar who sat in his car. "Walk." He demanded and watched his man leave with a confused look upon his face. "Shall we?" He asked letting her go and watching her to walk to the other side of his car and get in.

"Yes, take me as you have done my heart." She said taking in a breath before closing the door. He smirked at her before getting in and speeding out of the gates.

He watched her from the rearview mirror catching her beauty as the moon light caught her features in all their glory. She was as breathtaking as he was heart stealing. He rounded the last corner to his street while looking back at her. She was sleeping her head resting on his shoulder.

He was happy to have what he needed to destroy his enemy and she had no clue he was using her: She was just as easy as it was to take candy from a baby.

**Scene V:**

**My Brother**

Inuyasha looked at Kikyou as she hunted for her cousin. "Kagome where are you? Hast thou gone to bed by chance?" She asked running down the east corridor and swinging open the final door to her cousin's room. "My lord, my cousin is gone. Missing?"

Inuyasha stared out of the window down at the gate where he saw Kagome get in his brothers car. A low growl escaped his throat as he watched his brother look back at the house a smirk spread across his features. Deceit. His brother was playing a game of cat and mouse with his wife's cousin. The mouse wouldn't survive this bout. "My brother." He about yelled as he watched the car speed off.

"What?" Kikyou asked coming to his side eyes on the retreated red brake lights as they gradually disappeared into the darkness. "Your brother, thou doesn't think he would hurt her?"

There was silence as Inuyasha grabbed Kikyou's wrist and pulled her downstairs and out to his car. "We have to stop what ever he has planned." Inuyasha growled while helping Kikyou into his car. He revved his BMW 5 series and peeled out of the gate hot on his brother heels. "I bet he thinks I can't smell his full Youkai stench while moving." He growled even louder as Kikyou fumbled for her seatbelt.

"Hast thou ever thought of being safe now and being angry later?" She squawked buckling herself in as he took a tight left turn. "Cause Inuyasha if you haven't I have." She bellowed in the next turn.

"Quiet Kikyou, my brother has your cousin and I can smell tears." Inuyasha bit turning up a steep driveway. "I knew it, he's taking her to his house. He'll die if I find out he even laid one single claw on her. Ever since he found out about our marriage he's been trying to find a way to keep up the feud between our families." He growled as he stopped the car in front of a dark manor. One light was on in the entire building as Kikyou and Inuyasha neared the it. "Kikyou, I left Tessaiga in the car go get it." He said pushing the door to his brother's home open.

**Act End

* * *

**

Ok that's just the beginning tell me what you think of my story. I know Sesshoumaru is a prick yeah, yeah that's normal. But Kagome being so gullible how was I suppose to make it work If Kagome didn't do her part by being so shallow. Review. Now


	2. Act II Deception

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Romeo and Juliet. You know who to give credit to, don't you? Well I wish it were me.

* * *

**Act II **

**Scene I: Brothers Quarrel **

**Enter**

Inuyasha called to his brother sword drawn. "Sesshoumaru, swine. Come forth and clarifyHave at thee." He growled shoving Kikyou behind him in the process to protect her.

Above from the north wing of the house, came his brother Tokijin at his side. Sleep still dancing in his eyes he looked down upon his brother anger evident as he started down the stairs. "Clarify, hath thou already forgotten the word peace, is what I extend to the lady of the house Capulet. She cried for her brother along with her cousin's name for comfort but neither came for you have stolen both from her. In the circumstance of apology, I as I said did extend the hand of peace to comfort. She took it and our eyes met hers drawing me in. Love brother."

He said his hand lingering on the hilt of Tokijin for he did not tell a completely honest tale. Yes he did extend the hand of peace but at what price, the price to destroy the name and value of her name and her family. It was bait for his brother so he would give him what he wanted and that was the knowledge of what Inuyasha already knew of his plan.

"Brother, you lie. You seek to burden her with the name Tai Montague, the name I hold that tainted her very soul when I took her brothers life. I have made the name Capulet better by this you should willingly take her name, Capulet and the title King of Cats for her brother held the title passing it to her. She will always hold that title as will you if married." Inuyasha bit, thrusting his sword in a defensive manner.

He felt rage at that moment Inuyasha dare compare the name Tai Montague to Capulet. He was wrong their name was better for Capulet had take first blood, murdered their kinsman Mercutio wrongfully. Kagome would shed the name and be taken by him only to suffer the consequences. He would not be faithful to a mere human. He was far better.

"You do not Love her." Inuyasha added readying himself for his snide response.

He glared at his brother eyes forward expressionless and drew Tokijin the jaki spilling forth from it. Kikyou sensed a fray between brothers and stepped back to safety. They would not fight for just a win if war were to break out. Blood would be drawn this night.

"You are right brother I do wish to rid this fair city of the name Capulet but not on the terms you speak. And for me to take a name of a woman is absurd." He returned quickly before their weapons clashed causing a rush of jaki to spill forth from both.

**The Lords Chamber.**

Kagome lay in his bed face into a pillow when she felt power beyond any she had ever experienced and rolled over taking it in. "A fray." She frowned climbing down from the huge bed she lay, following the power.

**The Conflict.**

Their swords stay touching as the brother argued on. "Brother, stop this nonsense and leave my lady's cousin alone." They parted swinging once more yellow energy bursting forth from Tessaiga and blue from Tokijin.

Their fray was far from over as Kagome rounded the staircase eyes wide in horror as the tow brother began to fight swinging at one another with little to no advance on each other. He eyes followed them trying to figure out why they were fighting.

Sesshoumaru agilely swung stopping each of his brothers' attempts. It was fun to know how weak he was. He stayed that way stopping each blow quickly and occasionally stepping forth and pushing his weak Halfling brother back. "Thou art wrong it was you who held your weapon ready to battle." He growled throwing his brother back just as he caught her stench. _'Insolent woman, put her to sleep and she roams my home.' _

He turned looking at her for moment before stopping yet another blow from his brother. He let this blow come thru cutting his dress shirt to shreds. Kagome gasp starring at the scene heart clenched. They were fighting over her, but why. She watched as Inuyasha drew back swinging yet again this time her love stopping it. His lips opening, "Part fool, put your sword up. You know not what you do. I do but keep the peace."

Her heart clenched again, he was keeping the peace and there was her brother's murderer trying to destroy the love that had found her. Brought her from sorrow and he not ashamed that it was his own family, blood, and name he fought now. 'Murderer.'

Sesshoumaru stepped back breaking their swords before putting his away. "Put up thy sword, or manage it to part and stop this war with me." He said dashing up the stairs in time to catch Kagome as she fell into his arms and wept.

His plan was on track thanks to his brother's lack of brain circulation. "Kagome, I apologize my brother hath this crazy idea that I am deceitful to you. That I hast a plan to hurt you. Buffoon." He growled looking angrily at his half brother smirk gracing his features. "He lies and tells me that I'm playing a game with you. I love you." He said huskily lifting her from the floor.

She stopped weeping looking down where her cousin stood shaken from the skirmish the brothers' had. "Kikyou, I will return home with you." Kagome calmly said before pulling from Sesshoumaru's grasp. "As for you, do as you promise and my hand you will be given." He smiled kissing her cheek before letting her go down the stairs.

"Yes, as I promised." He answered as he watched her leave with Kikyou and his brother. _'Fool, to believe you have fallen so quickly into my plan.'_ He thought as the maid closed the door to his home. "Soon." He whispered and returned to his chamber where Kagome's sakura in bloom scent tickled at his senses. "It going to be so sad to see her go." He chuckled lifting his cell phone from his bed side table before dialing.

Kagome slouched over in her seat as Inuyasha drove quietly down the street no one saying a thing as her thoughts bustled about in her head. _'First I'll deny his name at the alter then I'll rip him apart along with his entire family.' _She thought going over her plan. The tears had been so easy to come by when he caught her on the stairs.

He felt sorry for her, sorry enough to comfort her but he was so wrong. First she would betray him at the alter afterward she would say she was sorry and ask for his forgiveness leading him on long enough to get all she wanted; closer to Inuyasha and maybe even on a daily basis so she could kill him and after she would make it look like a murder by his own sibling. _'Two birds with one stone.' _She would frame Sesshoumaru by using one of his swords which he so casually left in an unlocked closet in the foyer.

Next she would set up Sesshoumaru using Inuyasha's name calling to a hit man before his untimely killing and set up a hit on Sesshoumaru's head. She would have the hit man get him while she had him on an outing to lunch the next day. The hit man would leave just enough evidence to lead the prince back to Inuyasha. There she laid out her plan and so far the brothers were playing into it.

Their quarrel made both women aware of the rocky ocean the men sailed their ships on now. Kikyou and she would be witnesses to their recent hatred toward each other, but to link them would be harder. _'I will be the link.' _She thought smiling catching Inuyasha's eye as he turned the car into the gate of their home. "Are you fine back there?" He asked looked back at her as he parked his car.

"Just fine, a little lost about your fighting but fine none the less." She chirped leaping out of his car and making haste to the house and disappearing before he and Kikyou entered.

"She's weird." He laughed embracing Kikyou and kissing her as she slowly steered him up the winding staircase down the west corridor and to her, no their room.

**Scene II: **

**Preparation of a Sneaking Type.**

Sesshoumaru lifted head from his desk scowling. "Father I only wish for you blessing plus, with her marrying me we will eliminate the possibility of the Capulet legacy living on." He bit growling at his father.

He had answered him twice now with an irate "No" but he still argued on. "My son hath thou lost your mind. Just yesterday you told me how much you loathed their family now you tell me you've fallen in love." His father bantered back.

"Father that was before I had formally met her, and now I can not live without her." He whined back. He was acted at his highest level and still his father would not bless his marriage to the girl. It was like the old man was aware of his dark intentions.

"I will speak with you mother hold on for a moment boy." His father grumbled dropping the phone on his own desk.

Sesshoumaru quieted his breathing in the attempt to hear his father's conversation with his step mother. There was silence until whispering could be heard. He strained his youkai hearing to he could pick up what they were saying.

"Wife, your half son requests we bless his marriage with the cousin of the Capulet house. He claims that after one night of being with her he has fallen in love with her like our own son did with their daughter. Do we allow this or wait for possible consequences like the last and pray that life is not lost?" His father debated as his wife began to think over the circumstances that had been handed to her.

It was either allow this marriage and hope for the best or wait and see if the outcome could possibly turn sour. "Lord, dare I say that if we do not allow this you could lose you heir and eldest son. He is very fragile when he doesn't get what he wants and I do pray that if he doesn't he will not judge the situation as our son did." She began to weep as Sesshoumaru listened.

He was going to get his way thanks to his idiot half brother. "Wife, than we will bless him and appear at this wedding?"

"Yes, for I do not want to travel the same route as before." She answered.

His father returned to the phone while watching his wife slip out of the room tears staining her cheeks. "We will bless your decision." He hastily answered hanging up the phone without waiting for his son's response.

Sesshoumaru smiled at this hanging up before turning the phone back on and dialing the Capulet houses number. "The House of Capulet; the lady is away, but the lord is home may I ask who is calling and what business you seek?" The nurse of the house answered with her thick accent.

"It is the eldest son of Lord Tai Montague; I do call on the lord and wish for his assistance in business." Sesshoumaru silkily stated a smirk crossing his features and he heard the nurse drop the phone and call for the lord.

"What causes the eldest son to call? Hast my daughter run off with your dimwitted brother?" He asked anger laced thru his question."

"No Lord Capulet. I call to ask your permission on a very important matter. Your niece and I find that we hath fallen in love by the arrow of cupid. I can not sway myself along with your niece to think otherwise, so I woke this morn with one goal. The goal to receive your blessing for our marriage…"

"No NOOO, you will not. Take my child but not my name. I know what game you seek to play without out a fight from your opponent and I will not allow this." He growled slamming the phone down while calling for his wife who was said to be away. "Wife you speak with this fool." He stuffed the phone in her hand taking a seat next to the door.

"Yes, what hast thou said to make my husband so angry?" She queried looking to her lord who was now grumbling about something under his breath.

"I Sesshoumaru Tai Montague ask for your blessing to marry your niece, Kagome. We are in love struck by cupid's arrow." He answered in a bubbly tone.

Lady Capulet about tipped off her rocker had she been sitting in it. The cities most eligible bachelor was asking for her niece hand in marriage. Damn even she couldn't say no to him. Her husband was mad if he didn't want this. "Ahem, do not worry my husband is still angry about our daughter had he a clue he would hath answered yes right away." She giggled shooting a nasty scowl her husband's way.

"Really, so you the lady of Capulet are willing to let your sisters child marry me. I would take your yes over your husbands any day for he is not actually blood."

She giggled even louder her shrill voice cutting thru his head. "And you have a charming attitude to go along with your manners." She went on casting her husband a glare pointing to the phone so he could get back on the line with Sesshoumaru. "Well my husband will love to bless your marriage to our niece, won't you?" She growled kissing the man.

"Yes, wife I will be honored to bless them."

He removed the phone from her grasp before she demanded her role in the wedding. _'Probably the planner.'_ He thought envisioning her yelling and screaming about color schemes and floral designed. Shuddering he raised the phone to his ear. "Well, young lord looks like we will be blessing the wedding as long as you pay for the planner and not let my wife near any arrangements." He laughed giving his wife a glare that should have killed her if it weren't for her immunity to his venom.

**Scene III:**

**The Canceling of Ones Plot with Another.**

"Kagome what are you doing, get off the phone." Kikyou yelled as Kagome said goodbye to the person on the end of the line.

She sat down nest to Kagome looking her over. For some one who thought she was in love she looked somewhat unhappy. "Kagome you know he is planning to destroy you during or after the wedding he admitted to it last night while fighting with Inuyasha I heard him." Kikyou shakily said hopping to knock some sense into her cousin's thick skull.

Kagome lifted her head looking straight into her cousin's eyes. "Now that we are alone I'll tell you something." Kagome moved closer to her cousin dropping her three decibels. "You have it wrong, I'm going to humiliate him at the alter and leave him there in front of the entire town just to get back at his brother without having to hurt you…" Her voice dropped into a soft whisper so that even the narrator couldn't hear.

Kikyou's demeanor shifted as Kagome plan kept getting darker and darker. The phone call she had just made was the worst of the plan along with the hardest part to pull off.

Kagome was one step ahead of Sesshoumaru at this point, her teeth bared and claws ready to rip into him causing his untimely death. Her mystery phone call was a mere ploy to end the entire plan.

The nurse of Capulet hid listening but after no response from either she quickly ran to the phone room to call her lady and give her the deceptive plan that Kagome had in mind. The lady began to laugh reassuring her nurse Kagome knew what she was doing. "Kagome mark my words is much more devious than her ill mannered brother who couldn't play in the stealth shadows. She will make it out of this unscathed and as for that Tai Montague I pray she destroys his very being." She laughed hanging up the phone before dialing back.

_'They eat and sip tea, while he. Yes he sits above in a steeple hidden from view. Waiting and watching for his chance to strike.' _All Kagome needed to do was lead her prey into the shallows of the water and wait for the sharks to bite.

The phone rang before Kikyou could warn her cousin of Sesshoumaru ill temper. Kagome took the phone after the maid presented it to her. Her aunt was on the line already planning the wedding even after being told secretly by her nurse that Kagome had dark intentions. Lady Capulet had revenge written all over her person as she hung up the phone and called for many of her servants.

**Scene IV:**

**Planning the Wedding **

Kagome left meeting her aunt at the main house where they would begin decorating the dining room for the wedding which would take place the next afternoon.

Her aunt had asked for it to be quick before anyone could change their mind but mostly before any Tai Montague began to uncover Kagome's hidden agenda.

"First Kagome we'll have the chairs set up. Chairs!" She clapped twice twenty or so men rushing in and in a flash over 200 white fold up chairs were set out. (Think the 1996 Romeo and Juliet movie, where everyone moves fast when demanded they do something.)

"Next the alter which I believe should be five stairs up on a pedestal stage with an over hang." She clapped again and the men flooded back in setting up a stage with exactly five average stairs going up to a secluded pedestal and a tall over hanging stone alter where the priest would stand. "Yes tomorrow I want fresh white rose, lilies and ah yes pink stained Rose's of Sharon."

Kagome was kind of guilty her aunt was going thru with all this even though it was just a clever tactic to destroy her enemy without it being blamed on her family. "It's beautiful." Kagome giddily chirped looking around as everything fell together. "What about a dress?" She asked looking to her aunt who's smile grew quite wide at the question.

"Well I think the ones I choose earlier are just now arriving." Three women rushed in just as she finished with two full gown carts while looking Kagome's being over.

"I think something sleeveless will do." One chimed shoving the sleeved on one cart to the floor. "Garbage they won't do."

"Yes sleeveless and lace I think lots of it so she will be showing some skin." This female seamstress ripped all the dresses with no lace that weren't see thru in areas off the carts dropping them to the floor.

"Yes, and don't forget she'll need a long train. Possibly some gloves you think for her slender fingers." The last one said pulling all the short wedding dresses with no trains off the cart.

There were now 5 dresses left; three strapless and the last two spaghetti strapped. Kagome's eye caught the last one hanging on the rack. It was strapless and the top section looked tight fitting like a halter top. It's white material slowly faded from the top to the mid section becoming more see thru as it went until it stopped at the waist. The bottom was a mix of silk and lace. The fine lace had very intricate detail with small stitching and looked like it was hand made.

The material was stitched together in a rough raged way but looked unbelievable as it slowly fell into a truss at I bottom. The lace swept in and out of the thin silk which was practically see thru. Nothing was visible due to the fact both fabric was spread from the other just perfectly.

In certain areas where both touched it was visibly see thru. Kagome reached for it looking at her aunt. "This one, I want this one."

* * *

**Act End**

Sorry that's all for now. This fic will be short and sweet mostly to the point. Review if you want I just want to get this story done so you can see the not so expected ending. Mwahahahahahahaha. I mean its going to be great.

It would be so nice if some one would draw Kagome in her wedding dress for me. Thankx to anyone who does.

Please Review again if you want I just want this out there like I said,


End file.
